


April 3, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're never far,'' Amos muttered while he smiled.





	April 3, 2002

I never created DC.

''You're never far,'' Amos muttered while he smiled and viewed a star as his daughter after her recent demise.

THE END


End file.
